


Lullaby for a Stormy Night

by MathiasWhitehouse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathiasWhitehouse/pseuds/MathiasWhitehouse
Summary: America and Canada are scared of the ranging thunder that shakes their house late one night. Running into Daddy and Papa's room; the only way to calm them down if for Daddy England to... Sing? Fluffy FACE Family story.





	Lullaby for a Stormy Night

France, America, Canada and England were an unusual family even for the nations. They were quaint because both England and France didn't see them as just their colonies but as their children as well. Well it is obvious to see why just by looking at the two little ones; Canada had blonde wavy hair down to his shoulders, light lilac eyes and a quiet, shy personality much like his Papa.  
Whereas, America was a hyper-active child with a tendency to overshadow his twin with his loud voice, he had short messy blonde hair and stark blue eyes, much like his dad. Though the personalities of the two young boys was complete polar opposites they got on amazingly well and even had things in common. That is where our story begins. You see...  
France and England were cuddling in bed after another tiring day trying to look after their sons and both were about ready to hit the hay when in the distance a quiet clap of thunder was heard causing the parents to look at each other and sigh. "How long do you think we have Mon petite Lapin?" France look over at the shorter nation who had turn his gaze to the window, it had been raining all day. Well that is not really surprising seen as they were in Britain but anyway... "I have no idea Love, hopefully a few more minutes seen as I don't think it is loud enough to wake them just yet."  
France contemplated this for a while before tugging England back down and pulling him close. England, though he certainly wouldn't admit it out loud, was a cuddler whenever he was in bed with (or near to) his French partner. He buried his head deep with in France's chest and gave a small sigh of contentment. "Well we should try to get some sleep mon amour." England let out a short nod of agreement before quickly drifting of to sleep the thunder in the background growing louder and louder.  
-Time skip-  
Around 15 minutes later Britain and France found themselves being woken up by a particularly loud clap of thunder, one so loud and close that they could feel the house shake as if it was trying to withstand a mini earthquake.  
Before either one had time to speak a shrill shriek came from down the hall followed by the pitter patter of tiny foot steps making their way hurriedly towards their bedroom. Their bedroom door was shoved open as another clap of thunder rolled through the sky followed by a bright flash of lightening; lighting up the two small dark figures standing in the doorway. "D..Daddy, can we sleep in here with you?" America's voice was laced with fear as tears streamed down his face; he walked slowly over to England's side of the bed were he was scoped up and placed in between his two fathers.  
The other figure followed his brother but instead opted to go over to France; Canada clutched his polar bear, Kumajiro to his chest and shakily looked up at France "P..papa?" He looked at the floor again before he was picked up and cradled to his papa's chest, France stroked the young boys hair placing a soft kiss to his forehead and wiping so stray tears from his face.  
After the two boys were tucked in between their parents another clap of thunder sounded causing both boys to hide under the covers crying over the storm. England and France look to their sons and over at each other; peeling back the blankets they sit the boys in their laps and close the gap between them so they were sitting side by side.  
America looked up shifting his gaze from his daddy and papa before tear glazed eyes focusing on his dad, "Daddy?" England looked down at his son once again, stroking his hair back from his face and placing a soft kiss to his forehead "What is it, America?" The young boy cuddled further into his chest before whispering "Can you sing that song, the one you always sing when there is a storm? Please."  
A bright blush forms on England's cheeks as he looks over at France, a small smile shaping his French lovers features, "Oh Mon amour, I didn't know you have sung to the children before. Why have I never heard you?" The young boy in France's arms turns to face his dad before showing a small smile "Please daddy. Can you sing the song?"  
England looks between the boys and smiles warmly at them before slowly nodding his head "Of course I will my pets." He cleared his throat and was about to start when as timely as possible, another thunder roll shook the house and once again both boys his their faces, hiding from the noise and flashes of light. England began to sing.  
Just as the first verse had been sung, thunder clapped and lightening flashed, illuminating the room making the children jump once more. Hiding their faces in their parents chests, Canada clutching at Kumajiro whilst America had an iron grip on England's shirt. France had started to hum along stroking his little Canada's hair as England once again sung his song.  
Both of the little boys had almost seized in their shivering, as England followed with the chorus, his loving gaze looking down at the two boys, as their eyes had started to drift closed; their grip loosened on whatever each of them where holding on to. France was looking at England affection and adoration evident as he listened to the soothing notes that emitted from his English lovers mouth. England paused to placed a quick kiss to America's forehead before continuing one more with the song.  
France had noticed the change in the lyrics slightly; instead of singing 'I' England had changed them to read 'we', implying of both the children's dads being with them through thick and thin, and smiled, taking hold of the others free hand lightly stroking his thumb in soft circles. England looked over at France and squeezed their interlocked fingers before he continued to sing, this time being accompanied by France.  
Once again England's voice solely fills the room as the Children drift off to sleep, they are placed gently under the covers as the storm calms outside the window. The thunder draws back, becoming less frequent and noisy. Allowing the small children to dream undisturbed.  
When the song got to a point where it was referring to England as a small child, where he too had someone to protect him from the storm, literally and metaphorically, he pointedly looked at France as this line passed his lips, causing a deep blush to appear on his face. France squeezed his hand before placing a soft kiss on his knuckles.  
France leant over the two sleeping boys and placed a soft kiss on top of England's head the same soft loving smile playing on his lips and he settles into bed lying under the covers and placing their conjoined hands in a protective hug around their sons. As England finished the song, quieter than before; almost a whisper.  
England finished off the song and looked down, the corners of his lips curling up as he noticed that not only were the boys fast asleep but his lover was as well. England buried down under the covers, placing a kiss on each of his sons foreheads and a featured one on the back of France's knuckles before following his family into a world of dreams.  
Though this family may seem queer to some people; they are happy and relaxed. They love each other dearly despite the fights, despite the weirdness that possess them all. They belong together and no matter what happens they will stay together; even if they are no physically together in the future they will always have this special bond. Just like you have seen tonight.


End file.
